キャプテンと副キャプテンは、ペットを得るか？
by cool guy 33
Summary: 私は良い日本でとても素敵してくださいではない。 Watashi wa yoi Nippon de totemo suteki shite kudasai de wa nai.


感謝：私は個人的にチェリーちゃんの私はいつもジンとキツネの考えているTheDrunkenWerewolfに感謝したいが、私は名前だけを出すことができませんでした！だから、ありがとう！  
免責事項：私は所有していない漂白剤やチェリーちゃんを行うには：）（私は日本との良好なない）  
キャプテンと副キャプテンはペット?を取得  
彼は最終的に"私はすべてのキャプテンは、一定のコンパニオン....必要だと思ううーんと思った私が知っている！"と彼はその後地獄蝶と呼ばれるすべてのキャプテンと副キャプテンにメッセージを送った。  
日番谷冬は自分のオフィスで怠惰な乱菊と、いつものように、突然、地獄蝶がでてきてすべてのキャプテンにメッセージを配信された："すべてのキャプテンのために、これはあなたの船長司令官山本あなたはすべてのない、少なくとも2ペットを取得する必要があります詳細は数日が古いため、する必要があります看護師は、それを訓練するよりも。あなたのペットのいずれかの実験を行うことはできません。それは責任をお教えします一方、すべての書類は、5ヵ月間延期されます。その時には、必ずあなたのペットの世話をする。つまり、すべての"Toushiroと乱菊はショックで、彼が最終的に"悲鳴を上げていた一体の?"とSeretei世界中のキャプテンも同じことを言っていた。しかし、彼らはとにかく2動物を取りに行った。ジンは、ペットをその藍染は行って取得したいしておらず、彼のために2を得た。ほとんどの人がアレルギーのでした）（ほとんどのペットを得たので、ここ数です！  
山本：2カメ（野郎と不発弾）  
ソイのFONは：猫のストライプの名前、鳥模擬と呼ばれる。  
藍染はジンを得た、彼の目的でこれをしなかった：1銀狼の子犬をジンはウィングという名前の、少しギンギツネジンは、チェリーちゃんと呼ばれる  
浮竹：2キティ（ファーリーとFerby）  
藍染：1犬とトカゲ藍というスピーディー名前。  
白：なしアレルギー。  
一騎当千はバットをbitey彼は何よりも、他の得ることができなかったという名前だがアレルギーによるものです。  
駒村：2犬クリムゾンと10研究会（驚き、驚き）という名前の  
Toushiro：小さい白いウサギ雪の名前、鳥という名前のエコー。  
京：何も彼のためにされてアレルギー取得できませんでした。  
剣：ワニスナップインを、赤ちゃんのワシの勝利という名前のだ。  
浮竹：アレルギー。  
キラ：犬バディの名前。彼はアレルギーがある別の悪口を得ることができなかったが、彼はこの品種にアレルギーではなかった。  
乱菊は：2匹の猫、1つは、ヘアラインと呼ばれるグリン。  
黒土は許可されません動物の安全性。  
副キャプテンの残りの部分はアレルギーしたペット悪口を取得できませんでした。彼らはそれらすべてを看病が、私達はちょうどジンは自分のペットを高める参照してくださいする予定です。たぶんキラも.....  
ジンは、チェリーちゃんと翼を見つめていた。翼はとても小さいが、耳が閉じられ、彼の目はしっかり閉めであった。

* * *

山本は自分のオフィスで、された非常に退屈だった。

、彼女は蠢動いたチェリーちゃんも小さくされ、静かに泣き言。ジンは、すぐにペット用品店に行って、牛乳をたくさん買った。彼は方法の詳細それから彼は必要を知っていたが、彼はキラの一部する必要があるかもしれないと思った。彼はすべてのものを買って、彼がうち得た彼の巨大な、それを爆破（彼がいないgigaisのように）彼はその後すぐにオフに彼のオフィスにshunpoed。どのような彼はショックを見た...それはキラは、動物の快適さのすべてを一度にしていた。時キラは、彼は衝動に抱擁に彼のキャプテンに圧倒された船長を見た。 "船長！皆さん、助けてください！

私はどのように動物の世話をする！"ジンは、彼の唇に指を入れ、静かにするようシグナリングわからない。ジンは、数式の多くを取り、それをどうやっ等は最後に彼はチェリーちゃんと翼看護師に同時に起動キラを示したキラは、見ていた。チェリー左足で、右上のウィング。ジンは、キラに彼は、大文字といくつかの追加だけで買ったという式の半分を押し込んだ。その後、彼のオフィスのキラを押し込んだ。キラは微笑んで"あなたは本当に以上に見てよりよい"との距離バディを養うために歩いてささやいた。  
ジンは、飼っていた桜とウイング彼は彼らが少し睡眠障害を過ごしていたことに気づいた。そこで彼は、  
-1 -  
とすぐに、彼らは眠ってしまった曲を口ずさんだ。ジンは、（実際の）笑って、それら毛布をかけてソファの上でそれらを設定します。彼は彼の机に行き、スケッチを始めた。 4週間後にジンは、チェリーちゃんを教えるために開始し、どのように英語を話すウィング。彼らはすでに方法だけでなく、お互いの母国語を話すことを知っていた。

誰もがジンは非常識だと思ったが、ジンは、彼らは話を知っていた。彼は一緒に英語を練習し、彼らがどのように動物の舌に話すジンを教えた。最終的には英語ジン簡単にジンとの会話も流暢に彼らの言語で話すことができたことができました。ジンは、英語で話すことがない限り、それは非常事態になったことを話しました。彼らはすべての警戒がほとんど秘密にすることで合意。

翼が小さい今のところだったが、すぐに、彼は巨大なことでしょう！オオカミは、彼が半分になるまでジンするときに、彼は四つんばいになっていた。とき、彼は2フィートジンより背が高かったが立っていた！チェリーちゃんは同じサイズをご希望信じられないほどのスピードと彼女のサイズの強さを持つでしょう。

誰もがジンと熟練した動物....の世話をしていなかったただ言うことができますウイングとチェリー本当に自分の友人に/マスター耳を傾けた。ジンは、チェリーちゃんと翼を得たので、それが3ヶ月していた。チェリーと翼の一部があった...あなたが将来的に学ぶことが面白いの力。ジンは教えていたチェリーを書くこと。彼女が、読むこと書くこと。

これは、翼の同じだった。ジンは、小さなすね当てを自分たちの足入れ。次に、小さなペンを添付し、細いされ、それは彼らの方法で取得していないので、非常にフラットであった。あなたがする場合を除き、その中で霊を少し入れそれが守ることができなかった。ただ一点。また、に反応するように...それらは、注文用紙の仕事をジンを助けるために署名を作成しました。

彼らは持っていなかったが、彼らは戻ってすべての知識のために彼がそれらに与えたジンを支払うことを思った。であっても、藍染がその能力を知っていた彼らはそれをうまく隠したカス。彼らはどのように戦うために2本足で戦うことを教えていた。それは驚くほど彼らのために簡単でした。大丈夫です！！私はそれを取ることができない！

私は自分の能力をを言わなければならない！  
さて、両方とも....に変換することができますどのようにそれを置くのですか？ええと、彼らが何かにようにすることができます...彼らは後ろ足で立ち上がって、少し成長する。彼らの後足は多くいるので、実質的に同じです変更しないでください。  
しかし、彼らの足を変更。彼らは人間のように側に行く頭は駒村のようなものですそして、彼らは剣を保持することができます...剣の最後にその上に種があった...ジンは、同じことを行うことができます...彼の禁止の会のリリースレベル2！彼は大きなオオカミ洙....になる奇妙な。チェリーは、同じサイズがままに...しかし、彼らはより速く、より強力な10倍です。

彼らは10 ×すべてを能力のものがある...  
最後に、5か月が経過していたが書類の地獄の多くがあった。しかし、チェリーチャン、ウイングはここを救うしています！彼らは書類を攻撃としてジン限りを終えた。彼らはすべてしてソファの上で墜落した。ジンはとても大きなソファを持って...ジンと翼にそれぞれチェリーちゃん、他の横にあるジンと翼励ますの間にくるまったいた寝ていた。キラ、藍染、乱菊、京、Toushiroと、山本は彼らを見つけたのだった。

ソファ眠りに高速...ジンの上にソファとチェリーちゃんの睡眠によだれを垂らしてウィングと。彼らはすべての微笑んで"すごい、ジン、あなたが考え、常に、未熟されます。"彼らは書類のスタックを残しました。ジンは、目が覚めたと彼の前に見て開いてしまった...彼のオフィスは、書類をおかしくの海でした！ウィングと桜は、これを気づいて激しくとしてジンを仕事を始めた。

すべての用紙の作業が終了した30分以内。チェリーは、"なぜあなたはたくさんのペーパーワークジンがありますか？ため息をついた"桜は英語ジンで尋ねたため息をついた"私はすべてのキャプテンは私を"ウィング笑った"うーん多分嫌いだ、わからないことや私たちが4時間寝ている。 "ジンは、クロックを見て、うなずいた。その後、彼らはすべての存在を検出し、黙ってオオカミの話で話をした。それは、世界で最も静かな動物の言語だったので。その後、キラがやってきて、"キャプテン息！あなたはすべてのペーパーワークの完成！"キラは驚きで述べている。ジンは、"よく私はウイングとチェリーちゃんからいくつかの助けがあった！

"キラはうなずき、オフィスの外で働くすべての用紙を運ぶようになった笑った。時の部屋はきれいだったとは署名用紙作品だったそれらはすべて、彼らがすべてのキツネの話によると素晴らしいアイデアがあった見られるように"仕掛け場所をトラップすることができます！"と、彼らはこのような複雑なトラップを作成し、それがで偽装された部屋、彼らは犠牲者を待って...誰がトラップに落ちた？なぜ、それは剣だった！ああ、必要彼の顔を見たの！それは貴重でした！わかりましたは、そうここにどのように行ったです！：  
剣は、ジンに何かを求める必要がありました。瞬間、彼はオフィス内のすべての一体が緩んで破ったステップ！彼はで供給され、部屋を横切って飛んで！とき彼はジン、翼とチェリーちゃんはにやにやと振っているソファで渡されます。剣は"市丸激怒した！"みんながここに剣

叫ん以上殺到した。彼らがそこでは、すべてのショックを受けた得た。剣は広範囲に渡る部屋神に覆われて全体何、現在香水を噴霧されていた知っているされていた。誰もがそれを検討した。それはある種のブービートラップように見えた。それから、ジン、チェリー、と翼圧延は地面笑って発見した。実際にはチェリー- chanさんは金切り声を上げるされ、喜びとウイングchuffingされました。その後、剣は、ツリーに放り出された...と自分自身を解放することができませんでした...彼は霊を、木戸、すべて使用される！しかし、彼は無料で入手できませんでした！

ジンは、あまりにもハード、彼は笑いからむせた笑っていた。誰もが現在、非常にジンのオフィスで一歩を踏み出すことを躊躇された。だから一騎当千は前方およびステップ文字通りトラップドアによって削除されていた。次に登場したの周り投げているとチョコレートに覆われた。次に、羽で覆われ、投げては、すべてのジンの兵舎で）して駒村が彼のzanpaktouを取り出して部屋に入っていた別のツリー（上。彼は十分に速く反応していない可能性がパイが彼の顔の"!を打つhは"とし、彼は神に彼を落とした別のブービートラップを弾むか知っているもの、それはピンクだった。

また、別の木に投げていた。ジン、チェリー、と翼は実質的に笑いの死んでいた。彼らは実質的に今泣いていました。 "私は息ではない*の息は、*それを任意の*を*の息を取ることができる以上*をあえぎ！"ジンは言った、床に転がっていました。チェリーも彼女は""ウイングだったとして笑いが止まらなかった状態にあった。

ジンが得た：一騎当千、駒村、剣、久木、黒土（誰が彼について、彼が投げ部屋の周りにされていた中には彼の試験の試験科目になりつつジンを脅かしていた。しかし、彼の口はブービートラップが接着剤で封印された）、Toushiro、浮竹と、キラ。だからほぼキャプテンの半分はジンのブービートラップで捕獲された。

ジンは笑っていた彼（）をオフと同様にウイングとチェリー。彼らはすべての非常にキラを除いて（ピーナッツバターに覆われて）誰がこのようなことに使用された怒っていました。キラはしかしラッキーだった。彼は、ピーナッツバターで覆われていた。 Toushiroがで覆われていたシルバータールとピンクの輝き、彼は歯の妖精のように見えたので。

そして、彼は"市丸怒っていた！あなたしないで『LET ME下私のIFが"と私は、cuzをシロちゃんでかなりカラフルな語彙を、彼は怒って持ってそれを残してします。浮竹はクマのステッカーで覆われていたと彼の手に杖があった...スクラッチが...杖超手にくぎ付け。そして、彼は怒っていたが、彼はもっと彼は難しく、移動した苦労ちっとも待っていた。

一騎当千は羽とチョコレートでは、駒村は、未知のピンクのものや円グラフで覆われていた覆われていた。 （彼は明らかにそれには犬のビスケットを彼の顔をオフにパイをなめるとしていた。....黒土白接着剤で覆われていたので、ピンクのものも、彼の口の中に固め！そして緑の外国人はに貼り付けていた彼の戻します。久木は誓う彼（）をオフにし、彼は頭蓋骨少し銀キツネを検索するに覆われていた！（チェリーちゃんのご好意=）一騎当千は久木落ち着いてしようとしていたとき、（ああ！ほとんど何かを忘れてしまった！ない冬の戦争が、ちょうどそれら）ジン本当にそれから彼は再び彼は笑って停止息が窒息し始めていた。

彼らはすべての希望に満ちた目....だけ彼はまた、笑って見つけるには船長の指揮を見てその後、彼は剣を持ってきて前方歩いて、彼は自分の部屋に1つの足を設定していないが、最も論理的にすべきことは、彼が部屋を一周辞任した。彼らはすべての愚かで山本頭を下げてからずっと笑いされ、ついに彼が停止した柿の木の前に彼はジンを見て、ブービートラップを視察し、"これは素晴らしいキャプテン市丸ですうーんと述べた。これは、各1つの非常特定の順序でトリガされたようだ。一人一人がその人のためのものです...でしたかあなたはそれを行うには？

"ジンは笑って停止し、笑った"なぜ、チェリーちゃんとウイングが助けてくれた！私は私がすべての演習を知っている人を多くのストーカー行為をしてきた、私はどのように歩くと知っているのでチェリーちゃんに反応する助け、彼女自身少し触れとしてウィングいなかったのだ。そして、プレスト！あなたは素晴らしい仕掛けトラップを持って！

"山本はうなずき、"かなり良い...エイプリルフールの日"みんな笑って頭を（）してちっともできるもの平手打ちはそれはエイプリルフールの日。ジン思い出した実際に笑って停止し、言われた。"左から右にそれを読んでください！"それらはすべて彼の言ったことと彼らの前に開いてしまった、キャプテンと副キャプテンは、彼らがエイプリルフールのスペルでした日！柿木はまた、愚か者のスペルを助けた。船長司令官は、ため息をついてジンを見て"大丈夫、楽しいので...しかし、私たちは、私はあなたを呼び出します。あなたの"特別な"才能が必要な場合。しかし、今のところ、彼らを失望させる。

"山本さんは厳しく。ジンはしばらくの間と思っていたと言った"大丈夫だが、私は私が"山本は"あなたの要求がうなずいてそれらを聞かせて言う必要がありますか"と彼は尋ねた。ジンは、"私だけではそうではない要求笑った私を殺すとすると、チェリーちゃん、と翼"山本は合意した。ため

ジンを中心に行って、文字列を引っ張った。そしてそれはすべての死神で作られた...地面に落ちる...難しい。  
それから彼は、桜、と翼をカットする/包帯無神経な人を投げ始めた。ピンクのものをオンにした  
イチゴ氷と、他の未知のものがプリンでした。だから桜とウイングが、実際にそう無神経な人を食べた...しかし、彼らは最後のキラを残しました。ときジンは、ストラップおよび翼と桜を切って完成した無神経な人のほとんどを、彼らはキラに行きました食べ終わっていた。その後、彼らは愛情を込めて、彼らはジンが物資を購入したとき、彼はそれを静めるためにしようとして覚えてちっとも彼をなめるを始めた。彼らはキラを終えたきれいでした。彼らは、彼らは彼のオフィスでジンに参加し、素敵な長い昼寝を彼の髪のスタイルを復元します。


End file.
